


Strange Heights

by MysShadowDragon



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Irondad, Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter keeps getting tossed around the universe, biological son, but its really peter parker, but not really, father tony, its both a biological and a your like a dad to me fic, or universes lol, two universes and peter gets really confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysShadowDragon/pseuds/MysShadowDragon
Summary: Peter Parker is a fifteen year old superhero from Queens until he isn't and suddenly he's a fifteen year old stuck in the body of Tony stark's three year old son also called Peter? Things keep getting blurred and Peter isn't quite sure whats happening, one minute he's swinging around as Spiderman the next he's sitting on Mr. Starks lap eating applesauce and he's not quite sure what to do about it because he just keeps switching.





	Strange Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first published (cause I'm the queen of five thousand word WIP's that die silent deaths) Marvel Fic and my fear of Inifinty war is bleeding everywhere. This is one of those outlets... I'll warn you my grammar could use a lot of work, but I did clean it up the best I could so without further ado enjoy!

Waving fingers were the first thing near his face, “Pete? You alright buddy?” 

Peter blinked, shaking his head a little bit, what the heck happened, he’d been walking home letting his mind float from topic to topic before he’d spaced out and boom…Was that Mr. Stark? It couldn’t be, what's with the impersonator, he was accurate, but his clothes and hair were all off.

Up above him, Stark impersonator leaned over him and holy crap was he a giant! What was this? Peter craned his neck, squinting through the bright sun.

“Whats that face for, it’s nearly noon you cant be that pissed about being woken up…” Peter let out a small gasp that came out way more high pitch then it should’ve, sounding more like a screech or a squawk. Iron Imposter being the giant he was, reached over and picked Peter up from under his armpits and what. the. hell. 

Peter feebly struggled in the air before he was shifted into a cradle hold and oh my god, Peter wasn’t sure what was happening at all, his brain just misfiring. Did he shrink, or was he up the beanstalk or something. Was this him having a stroke or hallucinating?

Everything was freaking huge and shiny and clean, reflecting light everywhere and distracting Peter as his eyes jumped everywhere around him as he fumbled with an explanation. His eyes landed on Not Stark and the man was puttering around the room lightly bouncing on his heels. Peter reached out from his frozen position to poke at the giant hoping that nothing horrible would come of it. What could go wrong right? He could always stick to the ceiling to get away even if it was crazy high and just thinking about being up there turned his stomach, but it was tall even for Giant Man.

“Hmm, you doing something?” Phoney Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, poking Peters foot with his other hand and Peter froze staring at the man, what was he supposed to do here? Did he call someone or could he wiggle himself out of this one alone?

“You’re acting odd little man, you gotta use your words if somethings up. Cant read minds Pete.” 

Peter clammed up even more, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t Spiderman right now, he was Peter Parker and Peter Parker was currently really confused and a bit scared if he was honest, but he felt like it was alright to be afraid considering the circumstances. 

“Sir, Miss Potts is at your workshop trying to get in.” Peter went stark still, his breathing picking up a little as the British voice echoed around the room that, from what Peter could see, should be empty. The man tensed before grunting, “What’s she got in her hands?” his face turning down to look at Peter with some confusion as Peter took deeper breaths to try and calm himself down from his startle. 

“It looks to be some sort of paperwork.” The voice responded and Peter could’ve sworn he’d heard the voice sound static-y for a second? Was this some weird kidnapping plot…that shrunk him and made him really tired? With Walkie talkies or something?

“Well tell her somethings up with Pete, she can come back later can’t she? Tell her to come back later, J.” Peter was being shifted from his frozen locked position and held above fake Stark in the air and Peter was still being still as he could. His feet dangling in the air and his hands clenched to his chest. He tried to move farther away from the man who was eyeing him with what looked like concern, but Peter was hesitant on labelling it, the man had kidnapped him y'know.

“Peter are you sick, J scan him, see if he’s sick.” The man shifted Peter to the side and around, inspecting him, Peter didn’t care for it one bit. Kicking the man's wrist was the most he could do - not to mention reach. The man made a face before lowering Peter back to a reasonable hight that wasn’t liable to kill him if he got tossed across the room or dropped or whatever… 

“No kicking mister, we’ve been over this.” The man smushed Peter up against his shoulder this time and Peter pushed back, feeling particularly helpless against his warden, who put a massive freaking hand on the back of his head to keep him in place and hell no, Peter was not going to let this giant push him around. 

Starting to thrash and throw punches which lacked any kind of form due to his current predicament of smushing he growled at the hand that was trying to keep him down. 

“Did you just growl at me?” The man said with huge amounts of incredulity that it might as well be bleeding into the air.

“Put. Me. Down!” Peter shouted, his voice so high pitched he kind of startled himself, his tongue feeling heavy and weird in his mouth. 

“Alright we’re getting somewhere,” Peter was no longer squashed against a shoulder, but gently being sat on the ground. When the man finally dropped him on his butt and stood back up and looked down at him Peter had a tiny heart attack. 

“What!” Peter squawked his eyes plastered to what was almost an Arc reactor on this Tony Stark look-a-like, how did he get one! Peter’s hands flew to his hair for comfort and he looked down, still slumped on the floor. 

His hands found hair, but it was nothing like what his hair should feel like, it was all silky and thin, not like his bushy stuff. His eyes met a different fate with a red onesie that was not his suit or his sneakers that he’d been wearing last he remembered. What happened to him? Peter was suddenly hyperventilating, gasping in for breath and his face hurt as wet trails ran down his face in an avalanche and his world was spinning. 

“Sir he’s having a panic attack,” the calm voice intoned that sent Mr. Phoney into a flurry of movement that Peter saw through blurry eyes. The man squatting down and reaching out towards Peter who saw the hands coming and freaked out, even more, slapping at the massive hands coming for him.

“Can toddlers even have panic attacks!” The Phoney asked with fear lacing his voice as he tried a little more gently to reach for Peter who was almost in hysterics now.

“ ‘Oddler!?” Peter screeched through his tears and jumbled tongue which refused to listen as he dropped the ’t’ in the word and butchered the rest of the word. Were they saying he was now a baby! How did that even happen! How did it un-happen! 

“Peter…Pete…Calm down buddy, daddies here, was it a bad dream?” The Phoney was talking at him and Peter’s neck practically broke itself snapping so quick to look at the man when he called himself his dad. 

“Whoah, Pete careful there.” The hands were back in Peter's face and Peter was losing his mind, certifiably losing his damn mind. Slapping the hands away again Peter rolled to his feet that were clad in soft red fabric and little sticky footies and Jesus that was baby clothes and Peter started moving. The ceiling seemed like a swell place to hide right about now. With quick feet Peter did his best to sprint to the wall, he needed to get up, needed to get away from whatever was happening. His chest was heaving and he couldn't see through the tears and everything felt stuck in an emotional storm. 

“Peter?” Fake Mr. Stark followed behind him, he could tell, and all Peter could think was a vindictive ‘good luck getting me off the ceiling'. Peter smacked into the wall he couldn’t see all that well, falling back, but not deterred he jumped back up, a dark shadow falling over him freaking him out. Looking over his shoulder Phoney was right behind him looking concerned and confused, but Peter jumped at the wall trying to latch himself to it only to fall back down as he slid right off it. 

His eyes widening through the tears and senseless distress he started touching the wall gaining in frantic movements as he started scratching at the wall, why can't he climb, where’s his powers Peter was now sobbing, blood rushing through his ears so much he couldn't hear the door open from across the room.

“Tony you cant just ignore signing these because you want to spend some time with Peter, you can multitask and—“ The voice cut off for a moment as Peter fell to the ground roughly sobbing. He was stuck as a toddler with a weird person who was masquerading as Tony Stark and he had no powers, how the ever living daylights was he going to get out of this. He wasn’t even entirely sure why he was crying so much, but he chalked it up to being in such a tiny body. 

“What’s wrong with him? Peter? Sweetie are you alright?” Another shadow fell against the white wall that Peter was facing and he didn’t want to turn around to see who it was. What person was pretending to know him? 

“Tony what’d you do?” the feminine voice accused, Peter thought that she was in on this weird ruse too. Calling Phoney man Tony and all.

“Me? I didn’t do anything, he freaked out when I woke him up from his nap! I cant get him to calm down…” The shadow shrugged on the wall and Peter felt the need to hit something, woke him up from kidnapping him more like! What’d they expect? Him to roll over and smile?

Peter felt a hand reach down to grab him under the armpits again and he tried to shrug it off, but the hold was different, more forceful and Peter was not having one piece of this damn it. They were not allowed to touch him, he couldn’t escape them right now, but he had his dignity. 

“Peter you have to let me see whats wrong,” The hand tried to grab him by the shoulders this time and he rolled onto his side, it looked more like a flop Peter was sure, turning to face them glaring daggers through his snotty face which irritated him more. 

“Don’ touch me” Peter growled through his teeth glaring at the ginger woman who looked uncomfortably like Pepper Potts, too much for Peters sanity so he chose not to think about it. 

Both of the fakes looked shocked, Fake Ms. Potts actually stood back up away from him. Ha, even as a toddler he could be intimidating. Suck it, everyone. 

“Peter we don’t talk like that.” Phoney said in a flat voice, turning to gesture helplessly at fake Ms. Potts.

“ ‘ou can’ tell me crap, you fake.” Peter stood as tall as he could, his face twisting into an ugly growl. His hands fisted at his sides, feet planted even with the rubber footies. 

Ms. Potts face went deadly glaring at her co-kidnapper and Phoneys face went between angry and pale as a sheet. Peter smiled with a victorious smile, they should know not to screw with Spiderman even if he was only Peter Parker teenage extraordinary right now.

Ms. Potts slapped Phoneys arm and whispered something that Peter should've been able to hear with his advanced hearing but of course, that was gone too. Phoney sighed before nodding. 

“Alright, you know better than to repeat daddy… You’re going into a timeout.” Phoney started closing in on Peter again and rule one of superheroing is don’t fight yourself into a corner, but in his hysterics that he was still coming down from he’d ran to the corner of the room of course and Peter wasn’t too sure he could make it between their legs before they caught him.

Wasn’t going to stop him from trying though.

Taking a running start, he scrabbled away from the hands, kicking at them as he scrabbled between their legs and surprisingly popping out the other side. With some amazement, Peter didn’t think twice as he made a break for it to the open door. He heard their shouts of confusion and anger, but he blocked them out and focused on moving, he might not be superpowered anymore, but he’s had nearly a year to learn how to move like one and small body or not some things worked no matter what. 

So Peter managed to make it to the door, turning around to stare at the adults who looked too much like important people to him for him to ignore as they broke after him like a pack of dogs. Peter grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it close. 

Looking left and right he noticed stairs on his right and while it’ll be hard people don’t look for babies downstairs so he fled to the right; down the pristine hallways. Catching himself on all fours when his feet stumbled. Small, but still nimble he guessed and he thanked whatever deity was looking over him. Reaching the stairs he heard the door open behind him and without thinking he jumped down three stairs to avoid being seen, but he overestimated his tiny body and ended up sliding down the rest of the stairs on his butt. 

Luckily it was quiet, but holy cow did that hurt, tears sprung up in his eyes again but he rubbed them furiously before taking stock of where he was again. There was only one door and it led into what looked like a workshop or maybe a garage? Peter wasn’t sure, but he gave brownie points to Phoney for really aiming for authenticity. Mr. Stark might even be slightly impressed with the amount of effort taken to copy him. 

“Ok’y Peter, just gotta get in…” Peter mumbled to himself eyeing the keypad which was miles above his head, 

“Peter! Where are you bud, you know you can't go around the house!” Phoney shouted from the top of the stairs and Peter quickly plastered himself to the wall hiding behind the railing. 

The railing! Peter waited for Phoney to leave and search elsewhere before he jumped at the railing hoisting himself clumsily up, badly balancing and cursing his soft muscles the entire way. Finally up though, he listened for any noise of his search party before reaching for the holographic keypad. 

“Young sir, you’re not allowed in there.” The mysterious voice said quietly trying to not scare him, but still making him jump a little. Peter glared at the keypad for a second. 

“Who’re ‘ou” Peter whispered into the empty space.

“I am JARVIS.” It responded and Peter furrowed his brow, he knew that name… that was the famous AI before it was FRIDAY, JARVIS was most known for being part of the Avenger Vision who’d he’d yet to meet in real life. 

Peter could hear the tapping of high heels getting closer and Peter put his head into trying to figure out what to do. JARVIS was the base code for FRIDAY though and Peter had been allowed by Mr. Stark, the real one, to look around her code as a learning thing for Karen. 

A lot of the code got replicated and it only changed when it came to FRIDAY and Karen and if this impersonator got a hold of a copy of JARVIS Peter would bet money that they still had the same override codes deep in the system.

Putting his hand flush against the keypad Peter hoped to all the gods that this would work. 

“Override code, Alpha-Sigma-Sigma ‘even Sigma Tasty Bunga’ow” Peter doing his best to enunciate and get the words out right for the computer to hear and hear it did as the panel flashed neutral for a second.

“Young Sir this isn’t safe,” Jarvis said before Peter snorted and made a motion for the door which popped open for him. 

With a big breath of relief, Peter scrambled down from the railing hearing Ms. Potts calling out for him he pushed the door open and shut it just as quickly. When he walked into the room farther screens started opening for him, the room lighting up as he toddled into the room. As pretty as it all was Peter was more concerned with Phoney finding him so he needed to stop that.

“Stop all p’cess’s in this room,” Peter called out and the room went dark again making Peter jump a little at how fast everything responded to his tiny voice. Looking around in the dark Peter saw the various cars lined up against the wall and the hundreds of bits and pieces scattered around the room on tables, on floors and chairs. The room was an organized disaster. 

Peter shook his head again, he couldn’t get caught up with this. He needed to find a way out of here or else it was only a ticking clock before he got caught again. Stumbling to the middle of the room Peter noticed a weird pad that had some more impressive functions if the many lines and opening's had anything to say, but Peter just walked straight over it, shivering as the cold metal bled through his clothes. 

There. There was the opening for the garage, with a little more energy Peter ran up the winding ramp to the garage doors. A sigh relief echoed out of him, he just needed to find Mr. Stark or one of the Avengers; he’d even call Ned and hope that nobody would try and grab him for being so small. 

“Open the G’rage!” Peter shouted at the nothing waiting for the command to take hold, but nothing happened, only silence echoed back at him. 

“JARVIS!” Peter shouted again, wanting to stomp his foot but holding back because it wasn’t dignified for a 15 year old to do and certainly not a 15 year old in a babies body. 

“Sir.” The voice responded and Peter wanted to strangle a piece of code, he didn’t have time to screw around with some pirated version of Mr. Starks old AI. 

“Why aren’t ‘ou opening the g’rage?” Peter asked.

“It’s my top protocol to keep you out of harm's way, even over the code you gave.” It was ridiculous but the AI sounded pissed that Peter had fed it an override. Overrides were there for a reason and this was one of them!

“What! Who p’grammed you,” Peter angrily asked, “This is for my safety, I have to go find the A’engers! Someone turned me i’no a baby!” 

“Young sir, are feeling alright? Your vocabulary is highly elevated.” Jarvis asked back.

Peter threw his hands in the air before crashing back down on his butt leaning against the Garage door, tucked away in a dark corner. 

“No, i’m not o’ay. I was freaking kidnapped and turned i’no a baby and I can’t even talk right!” Peter grumbled tucking his hands into his armpits to save his small fingers from the cold of the concrete and metal surrounding him. 

“Kidnapped? Sir you’ve been sleeping for the past six hours and before that, you were playing with your Lego all day.” The machine responded sounding quite confused for a robot.

“Lego’s? ‘uo’ve got the wrong kid. I was coming home from ‘chool when I woke up here. Where is here an’way?” Peter asked huffing wanting to be home at May’s... anything would be better than this.

“Your home, Sir.” Peter snorted before shaking his head.

“No it’s not, but where’s home,” Peter asked again, computers man...one track minds no matter how smart they seemed. 

“This is the Starks Malibu mansion, United States,” Jarvis responded, but the answer left Peter breathless. 

“Mal’bu?” He whispered, “How’d I get to Mal’bu, I was in Queens…” Peter trailed off.

“Young Sir, your father is getting worried about you, shall I tell him where you are?” Jarvis asked and Peter immediately shook his head.

“No! ‘ou cant do that! The last thing I need,” Peter slumped farther into the metal as the silence rang out in response. 

“Why do ‘ou keep calling him my dad. What’d he pr’gram into you, or actually where’d he get an old copy of your code? Mr. Stark said that the JARVIS program was re’c’cled into ‘Ision” Peter jumbled out stumbling over his tongue more. 

“I don’t think I understand your question, Mr. Stark was the sole creator of me and you.” 

Peter wrinkled his nose at the way the AI said that he was created, not a thought he needed in his head now or ever, there was no way it wasn’t going to pop into his head the next time he talked with Mr. Stark.

“M’names Peter Parker, not Peter Stark, I think I’d know if I was.” Peter huffed a little shifting in place, fighting with tech was usually his speciality but whoever had messed with this AI’s code had done a great job of making it stubborn to logic. The override code was specific in its functions, it should make the AI give it all up, no holds barred when it came to access and information. If he asked, it did. Like clicking with a mouse.

“Peter Benjamin Stark, born April 27th, 2006 to a Clarissa K Woods and Anthony E Stark. Custody handed over to Mr. Stark as of May 14th, 2006 when Ms. Woods became incapable of child care by the state.” Jarvis intoned with a flat voice that you’d expect from an AI except that Peter had already heard it with emotion so Peter knew it was trying to screw with him, but the lingering mistrust was already sowed. 

The AI couldn't lie to him right now and it was giving him facts. That's all it could do now, If this then that. If Peter gave it that code then it told him what he wanted to know. Not that Peter wanted to hear that at all.

“What 'ear is it, and can ‘ou take it from the newest new’paper.” Peter asked a little more hesitantly. The system thought it was telling the truth or at least it's version of the truth so maybe if he forced it to access outside data he'd get a straight answer.

“November 3rd, 2008” 

“What…” Peter wanted to shrink away from everything, how could that even? It was 2017 last time he checked, last time he’d written it on his algebra homework too, at least it had been. 

Was that Mr.Stark upstairs then...Was that 2008 Tony Stark? But...Mr. Stark never had a kid. At least Peter didn't think he did...unless he lost his son. Peter blanched, wanting to scream for a second. Holy crap the revelation was mind breaking, but Peter snapped himself out of his conspiracy theory. Mr. Stark never would've been able to hide a child from the media so the question was just what the walnut juice was going on.

“I… What am I supposed ‘o do? Jarvis, last ‘ime I saw it was 2017?” Peter put his face in his hands which didn’t quite fit right only stressing him out more. 

“I'm not sure, maybe going back upstairs would be a start?” 

“I cant do that if he’s e’pecting his kid I c-cant do that.” Peter stuttered out, why was he in the past in the body of Mr. Starks kid? Is that really whats happening right now? Peter wasn’t sure of anything other than that he was Peter Parker a 15 year old superhero from Queens. Everything else was up in the air, who knows maybe they were still pulling one over on him.

“I don't think you have a choice sir, Sir is currently trying to get into the door which is still shut down. “

Panic crawled down Peters' spine, oh my god how was he going to deal with this, he wasn’t… what was this body? Five? Three? How did he pretend to be a kid, He’s never even babysat in his life. No experience with this age group at all. He could try and tell Mr. Stark what was happening but something in him screeched that that was a catastrophic mistake.

“Jarvis! ‘ou’ll still have m’code right? ‘ou’ll work with me?” Peter asked quickly as he saw the lights turned back on one by one.

“Of course sir, is this to be kept discreet?” 

“Yes! Don’t tell an’body an’thing,” Peter said quietly huddling closer to the wall hoping for a few more moments of sanity and reasonable talking before he was reduced to having to act like a toddler and like Tony Stark was his dad… Peter nearly choked at the thought.

Of course, he already held a great deal of affection for Mr. Stark normally, even a bit of father figure as Ned so politely crammed down his throat one day, but this was a step so far above what he was comfortable with. Mr. Stark was a distant figure in his life, seeing him once in a blue moon not being part of his every day, not a focus.

“Peter!” Tony cried out sounding disturbed and desperate. Peter winced, he was calling for him or rather for his son who’d had a panic attack, attacked him than ran off into a frankly not very safe house for a toddler. Tony must be having a breakdown right about now, but Peter still wasn’t sure who’s mental break was greater. His or Mr. Stark’s or should he be calling him dad right now? Or daddy? 

Peter cringed at both, trying to shake the weird feeling, what do babies call their dads? Usually, it was daddy, but Peter wasn’t sure he could actually make himself say it. 2017 was not kind to the word with all the creeps and Peter couldn’t exactly escape the stigma when he was calling his mentor it. 

“Peter Benjamin Stark if you’re in here your going to come out right now” The voice of steel rang out, or iron, and that was a voice that Peter was more familiar with, he’d gotten the bad end of it during the Staten fairy incident and it was also heard a lot more when working with Ironman in the field.

He didn’t want to, but he needed to do something so he shifted off his butt and stood up feeling shaky and nervous. Time to face the music. He slowly put one foot in front of the other making his way down the ramp. His hand trailing along the concrete wall his head hung as his eyes were wide and he tried to keep his breathing under control. It felt like he was walking to the end of the plank.

Rounding the bend he came into the bright lights of what Peter now recognized as Tony’s workshop. Keeping his head down he stopped at the lights and the edge of the driveway not able to make himself go further knowing that he was spottable now. 

“Peter!” Mr. Stark shouted, before sighing and speed walking up to him. Peter tensed at first keeping his eyes on his footie pyjamas. His feet scooped out from under him and Mr. Stark squished him and while it was uncomfortable Peter hadn't noticed how cold he was, so unwillingly, he melted into the warm hold. The squash was a lot more agreeable with Peter now that he knew that at least this wasn’t some crazed maniac that’d kidnapped him. It was still not at all what he was ready for, but at least he knew he wasn’t going to be murdered in a short hour. 

The arms tightened around Peter even more as Mr. Stark shook and Peter raised his head to look at what the man was doing only for surprise to race through Peter that Mr. Stark was holding back silent tears. 

“Pete, buddy you cant do that to me. Jarvis couldn’t find you and I didn’t know if something had happened.” Mr. Stark said with a watery smile and very small voice cracks and Peter was just shocked. 

Sighing Tony let his head fall back, a tear slipping past his defences and Peter didn’t mean to scare the man that badly. Peter hadn't even seen Mr. Stark more than startled before and they’d taken on various criminals and had Pepper taken hostage once. 

“I- no don’t cry.” Peter slapped Tony's shoulder as the only place his hands could reach that wasn’t trapped by the hug or out of reach of his now small arms.

Mr. Stark started shaking again and Peter feared he’d done the opposite of what’d he’d tried to do, but he figured out it was just the man laughing before he changed positions on holding him, flipping him around so he could perch on Mr. Starks arm and look out where Mr. Stark was walking, Mr. Starks other hand lightly holding him up against his chest. 

“That's not how that works Pete, same as you sneaking off into the house. Don’t think you’re getting away with this. Pepper is already going to murder me for you saying crap, I don’t need her to kill me again for not actually giving you a proper punishment.” Tony was on the move, wandering back to the door to the stairs. Peter marvelled for a second at the feeling of being this small and being touted around like nothing. Nostalgic with hints of embarrassment and longing smacked Peter like a fine wine and cheese combo.

“How did you even manage to get in here? I cant tell Pepper you 007’d your way into my lab or she’ll make me get rid of it. Our cover story is that I found you under your crib like last time okay bud.” Tony rubbed Peters' stomach and while it was a nice gesture Peter didn’t appreciate it much. It was weird alright?

“O’ay” Peter said, trying not to question why Mr. stark seemed to lose his kid often enough that there was a regular place and that he wasn’t even all that surprised by him getting into the super secure lab filled with dangerous pointy things. 

“Okay,” Tony corrected his language making Peter grimace, “So if Pepper asks where you were you say?” 

“I was under m’crib” Peter echoed, some things change and some things stay the same he guessed and Tony Stark cowering under the might of Pepper Potts was not something that ever seemed to change it seemed. 

“That’a boy. By the time your five, you’ll be a bonafide super genius spy and I'll end up having to forfeit you to the pirate for training.” Tony mockingly gripped, being over dramatic and swooning a little which try as Peter might it brought a smile to his face. Mr. Stark was really good with his kid, if Peter was his actual kid he’d be plastered to his dad’s side till he was like 20 or something. 

“That's all your going to give me for my performance? A smile? You little brat,” Mr. Stark snarked at him as they arrived at a room that Tony pushed open to find a frazzled Pepper Potts who stood up as soon as she saw them.

“Oh thank god you found him, where was he?” Pepper asked stalking towards the both of them and Peter suddenly understood why Mr. Stark was as obedient to her as he was. Pepper was scary and it wasn't even directed at him.

“Under m’crib.” Peter said before Pepper got all the way over. Mr. Stark patted his stomach again as a well done Peter guessed.

“Yeah, the brat had crawled under their again and set up a blanket barricade so I couldn’t see him.” Mr. stark lied through his teeth with such conviction that if it wasn’t inappropriate Peter would be giving him a golf clap. 

“I'm going to have to give Jarvis a damn camera under there so that little Bond will quit going under there and giving me a heart attack.” Mr. Stark continued to sell his lie, but Pepper waved him off and got really close to Peter who resisted the urge to back away. 

“Are you alright now Peter?” Pepper asked him which was nice and Peter was coming to realize that this whole house was really nice to the other Peter. 

Peter nodded his head at Pepper only to suddenly see a road stretching out in front of him bustling with people and the sun high in the sky. 

“What the hell!” Peter said loudly, a few people glared at him on the sidewalk as they passed him.

Looking down to his hands, he flipped them to over to look at the calluses that had built up from climbing and building everything he could get his grubby hands on. Looking up, everyone was at a normal height, no longer giants, just normal people with normal sized cars and normal size of trees. 

Peter in a daze didn’t know what to make of what had happened, it was like blinking, one moment he was a baby the next he was a teenager again. Not knowing what to do or if it had been some weird ass hallucination Peter started walking towards his house enjoying the full stretch of his legs and revealing on being able to make a full range of sounds which most likely make him look insane as he babbled to himself senselessly. 

Finally making it back to his house much later then he should’ve taken, May was going to kill him for being so late, but he thought it was fair to take some time to make sure you weren’t mentally insane after you’d imagined that you were three, and somebody else’s child. 

Sighing Peter turned around to open his backpack which held his keys, digging in the bag for a minute as the keys drifted to the bottom under his suit, which he was ready to hop into yesterday after that debacle, he finally had a hold of them and he turned around to the door only to be staring at a shiny kitchen with Mr. Stark bustling around it. 

Out of shock, he dropped his keys which lead to Peter getting himself soaking wet? Looking down slowly he saw a tipped bowl of cheerio’s pooling onto a plastic table and his shirt. 

“Uh…” Peter pulled out the vowels, what happened? He was just at his house and now he’s back in what he was assuming was a highchair in Mr. Starks house. 

Mr. Stark turned to him before groaning, “Peter come on bud, dads gotta do some work today you know this you cant just…” He put his hand to his nose shaking his head.

“Sorry…” Peter mumbled out still not sure why this was happening again, opening his front door should not be a trigger for a mental break. 

“Yeah, I know bud, but sorry doesn’t cut it. I'll call someone to help you out, but I’ve got to go.” Mr. Stark shook his head again before scooting around the counter closer to Peter, a piece of bread or maybe a sandwich in his hand. He leaned over and kissed the top of Peters head who went still at the contact. 

With a final pat on the head, Mr.Stark hurried out of the room shouting down a hallway at someone, leaving Peter alone in a wet shirt and covered in Cheerios he accidentally flung all over himself.

“Jarvis?” Peter looked up at the ceiling ignoring the wet sticky feeling.

“Yes, sir?” 

“I’s Parker.” Peter stumbled over his words again and wow was that annoying, no wonder kids threw fits. He knew how to talk already yet he couldn't... how did kids learn to talk with this against them?

“Sir,” Jarvis intoned a little more seriously. 

“What’s happen’ng? Last thing I rem’ber is Pepper sayin she was glad I was o’ay” Peter scrunched his brow, there’s a gap between the times already, inconsistencies in his mental breakdown apparently. Not surprising, but let's see what his brain could cook up as an excuse.

“It’s been approximately three days since then.” 

Of course it’s been. Peter rolled his eyes as a stranger hurried into the room to clean him up he guessed.


End file.
